Your Mother and Mine
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: A series of little poems featuring most of the Disney - and Pixar - moms. Happy Belated Mother's Day!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the aforementioned Disney movies. This was a little late for Mother's Day, but heck, I WAS BUSY. HAPPY BELATED MOTHER'S DAY MUMMY AND ALL THE MUMS AND DISNEY MUMS. **

**~ Bambi's Mom ~  
**

A quiet deer, queen of the woods

Protecting her young like any mother would

Shot by a hunter with a gun

Leaving poor Bambi motherless and alone

**~ Captain Amelia ~**

She had commanded a ship full of crooks

(It wasn't as easy as it looked)

It's harder raising four children

But much, much more fun

**~ Chicha ~**

Stupid emperor ruining their home

Watching her kids grow

She accepts him in the end

As a surrogate mother and new friend

**~ Darling ~**

There was little Junior to care for

But there was a trip she had to go to

Afterwards, from then on forth

She decided to watch him herself

And just tell Aunt Sarah politely, "No thank you."

**~ Mary Darling ~**

Unlike her husband she could see

That Wendy's wonderful stories were not fantasy

That they really happened and were all true

That was why when she tucked them into bed, she listened to them too

**~ Duchess ~**

It's hard keeping an eye on three little kittens

(Sometimes, I might add, they lost their mittens)

She raised them with poise and grace and for them all to know

Their scales and their arpeggios

**~ Esmeralda ~**

An enigmatic gyspy

Flying from place to place

Caring for others like family

Love and concern on her face

**~ Eudora ~**

She supported her daughter every step of the way

Through each energy sucking working day

Bringing an old gumbo pot

To the restaurant Tiana got

**~ Fa Li ~**

Her daughter might not have been perfect

But that was okay

Being normal might have been a benefit

But she loved her very much anyway

**~ Sarah Hawkins ~**

Running an inn

Raising a rambunctious teen

A single parent

The best one seen

**~ Hera ~**

Never got to spend time with him

See his first steps, his first stupid whim

His first word or first anything

But she later got to enjoy the love he could bring

**~ Kala ~**

She may not have been his real mother

But she acted as one

She had had another

But she gladly took in the baby human

**~ Kanga ~**

Mother to Roo, mother to all

In the Hundred Ace Wood

From Tigger tall to Piglet small

She loved them as much as any mother would

**~ Lucille Krunklehorn ~**

She was not his biological mom

Not the one he (couldn't) grow up with

Still, she helped him with some

Things that he invented, and she gave him everything she could give

**~ Lady ~**

A dog with many puppies

Sweet, fluffy babies

Kind, gentle, always trying to understand

Lovely, a lady, typically grand

**~ Mother Rabbit ~**

She has quite a lot of bunnies

All little funnies

To look after

And it's hard, considering the oldest is Thumper

**~ Mrs. Jumbo ~**

So what if he had big ears?

She didn't care

To her he was an absolute dear

And she was his mother

**~ Nala ~**

Rambunctious daughter

Nala had been much the same

Filled with adventure, sarcasm and laughter

They were nearly identical, except for their names

**~ Helen Parr ~**

Just because she was a super doesn't mean she was a perfect mom

Laundry to do, Jack-Jack to take care of, so much to get done

She was happy, though, when her kids were happy

Doing the things they loved to do

**~ Penny's Mom ~**

She thought that Penny was having a good time acting

But then after Bolt left she saw her reacting

Horribly, and felt bad

When she went to the hospital, she left the agent, quit, and felt glad

**~ Perdita ~**

Never had she felt so scared when her puppies were taken

Not her babies

Not her puppies

Not her children

**~ Mrs. Potts ~  
**

She was a mother to all in the castle

Stopping fights between Cogsworth and Lumiere

Taking care of Chip and his brothers and sisters

Kind, good, housekeeper, mother

**~ Queen Elinor**** ~  
**

A rowdy teen who won't settle down

Three little cubs running around

Orange haired and taken care of

Smiled upon and firmly loved

**~ Queen Athena ~**

Prematurely taken away

From her dearest family

Seven daughters, loving husband

Sometimes they remember her and wonder what could have been

**~ Queen Leah ~**

She waited as patiently as she could

Watched as her baby was taken into the wood

Sixteen years passed until she could see her smile

The wait time was totally worth while

**~ Queen of Corona ~**

Child snatched away in the middle of the night

Still floats that one light

That kept her hope shining

Until she came home, her darling

**~ Queen of the Ants ~**

From being queen of the ants

To meeting Hopper's demands

She was a busy mom

The busy, loving mom of Dot and Ata

**~ Franny Robinson ~**

She was fairly quirky

Loved frogs, music, always risky

Loved her eclectic family

Loved everything exponentially

**~ Sarabi ~**

Husband, dead

Son, gone

Brother-in-law traitor ruling

Still going strong

**~ Lady Tremaine ~**

She was a good mother

Not a good one to the daughter of another

Making her own feel content and happy

To her step one she was just plain snappy

**~ Evil Queen Stepmother ~**

Not a good mother at all

(Every mother has their faults, but not like this one)

She wanted her step-daughter's heart, small

That and then some

_They aren't perfect  
_

_They're aren't all grand  
_

_But something that mothers always do  
_

_Is try to understand  
_

_Happy Mother's Day.  
_

**I'M DONE. *Dead* Sorry for not including them all, BUT HAVE YOU SEEN THE AMOUNT OF MOTHERS ON DISNEY WIKI. IT IS A LOT. I know that there are some Pixar mothers, SO WHAT. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
